tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Call Me The Moneyman
This is the third episode of Survivor: Gennargentu Challenges Reward: Beach Bash In a playing area similar to a football field, the tribes start at opposite ends of the playing field with three canvas bags. The tribes have to battle their way to their end zone. The challenge ends when one tribe has their three bags and two of the other tribe's bags in their end zone at the same time Reward: '''Fishing Gear '''Winner: Sassari Immunity Challenge: Nut Basket Two women and two men from each tribe hold onto ropes that support a large net. One at a time, the other castaways will attempt to toss coconuts into the other tribe's net. The tribe who holds up their net for the longest time wins the challenge. Winner: Cagliari Story Night 6 Sassari returns from Tribal Council where they blindsided Jaylen, undoubtedly their most annoying member. Taylor comments that Jaylen was a cancer that needed to be cut and the rest of the tribe agrees. Day 7 The tribes meet for their next reward challenge. The two tribes cheer when they see the fishing gear. At the start of the challenge, both tribes converge into one another, resulting in a huge collision. Aivars manages to snag the bag from Noah before pushing him to the ground. He tries to make it back to his side but Gerard tackles Aivars to the ground. Andreas and Joan go to grab Cagliari's bags but are trapped in the ensuring struggle. Gerard gets the bag away from Aivars before he can get it back to his side. Joan manages to snag the bag away from DJ but Andreas struggles getting the bag from Yannick. Jessy spots the second bag with Ally so the two wrestle for the bag before Jessy gets an upper hand. Joan, Gerard and Jessy race back with the bags and win reward. At the Sassari camp, Taylor makes fun of the other tribe, calling them pathetic. Noah says they should stay humble so they don't get overconfident at future challenges but Taylor continues to make fun of Cagliari, amusing only Claudia. Jessy tells Natalie that Taylor should be the next to go due to her personality. At Cagliari, the tribe doesn't let the loss put them in a bad mood and begin their daily chores. Evan takes this time to go out into the woods and search for the idol. He searches all throughout the woods before coming across it in the woods. Evan returns to camp with the idol in his pocket and approaches Yannick and Aivars. He shows the two the idol and tells them it will be used for the three of them only. The two congratulate Evan on his find. Out on the water, Emma and Joan begin to fish. While fishing, the two share life stories and grow close. Joan brings in a huge fish while Emma is unable to catch a thing. At camp, Andreas asks for Claudia's help in gathering wood for fire. His constant nagging begins to annoy Claudia to the point she feigns a stomach ache to not help him. Andreas believes the trick and goes off on his own. At the well, Jessy and Natalie go over their tribe. Jessy starts to ponder who from their alliance will go once Andreas, Taylor and Claudia are gone. Natalie says the girls alliance won't work so they would need to break up the Emma and Joan duo since they are one of the closest pairs. Jessy agrees and tells Nat that she will get Noah and Gerard on board. The two return to camp where Noah is putting on a comedic show for the tribe. His jokes send the tribe into endless laughter. At Cagliari, Chantel and Ally approach DJ about making a possible move with him. The two voice their concern that Evan and Sareya are growing close and need to be split up. DJ says they need Evan gone due to him getting to powerful and the girls agree. Mid-day, Jamie and Rhi go out once again to search for the idol but come up empty handed. Rhi suggests that maybe Evan had found the idol since he was away for a long portion of the day. Jamie agree's with Rhi's suggestion and the two agree to keep their options open if Evan doesn't come clean about the idol. Day 8 The two tribes then meet for their next immunity challenge. After Jeff explains the challenge, he allows the tribes to talk strategy. For Cagliari, the net holders are Rhi and Aivars. For Sassari, the net holders Claudia and Joan. At the start, Taylor continuously misses shot after shot, frustrating her and her tribemates. DJ, on the other hand, makes shot after shot, putting more straight on Claudia and Joan. Emma, Jessy, and Gerard also put more pressure on Rhi and Aivars, to the point where Rhi's rope slips, leaving only Aivars. Out of nowhere, the rope slips out of Claudia's grip, leaving Joan and Aivars as the only two who can get coconuts. Evan manages to shoot a coconut that releases the rope from Joan's grip, winning Cagliari immunity. At camp, the tribe is depressed after losing two immunity challenges in a row. The majority alliance meet together at the well to talk about the upcoming vote. The girls all voice their want for Taylor going while Noah pitches the idea of Andreas leaving. Natalie dismisses the idea, saying Andreas is helpful around camp while Taylor does nothing but sit in the shelter. As the guys return to the shelter, Taylor and Claudia decide to talk strategy. Claudia says that they want Andreas out because of his annoying nature and are willing to go far in the game with them. The three men talk about their voting options. Joan lists the pros and cons of each side. He says getting rid of Taylor secures them with a possible idol and a six person majority, but could cause them to lose due to Andreas weakness in challenges. He also says that while voting Andreas would strengthen them, they would lose the trust of Emma, Natalie, and Jessy. As the tribe leaves for Tribal, the three guys aren't decided on their vote. At Tribal, Natalie talks about how Taylor and Andreas are their weakest people, at camp and at challenges. Taylor defends herself, saying she's saving her energy for challenges. Andreas says Taylor doesn't help at challenges, despite saving energy. The two argue before Noah calms the two. Jeff then asks Noah if he had made up his mind about the vote, saying that he has. The tribe is then called to vote. Noah, Joan, and Gerard decide not to go against their allies and join them in voting Taylor. Claudia, the only person to vote with Taylor, is shocked to see her ally go. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Claudia tries her best to stay in the game! * Jessy worries about Emma. * Evan's idol could get him in trouble. Author's Notes Category:Survivor: Gennargentu Category:Fanon episodes